


Friendship (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

by BlackCat9000



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, abusive family implied, reader's father is abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat9000/pseuds/BlackCat9000
Summary: (y/n) is determined to befriend Kaiba. She is discouraged by the usual friend group (Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, etc), but encouraged by Mokuba, who thinks his brother could use a friend. Shenanigans ensue. Love happens.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“There we go. The last card. Balance it on the very top,” I whispered, careful not to disturb the fragile card tower. Tristan and I had spent over an hour on it, and it made me proud.

Tristan moved carefully, and balanced the card on top. I held my breath, scared to breathe. Fifty one cards were used to build the tower, and Tristan held the last one in his hands. He moved away slowly, and we let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Mokuba is here!” Joey shouted, startling everyone. He slammed his hands on the table, causing the card tower to collapse on itself. Nothing was left standing, no evidence of the masterpiece that had once stood tall.

“Joey!!” Tristan and I yelled at him. Tristan got up and chased him, while I sat there and mourned our lost work. “Forever in our hearts, card tower,” I said solemnly, my hand over my heart, “rest in peace.”

The once calm living room of the Muto house had become chaotic. Joey was running for his life with Tristan on his tail, Téa and Yugi were at the door, welcoming Mokuba, and I was sitting on the couch, pillow in hand, ready to avenge my child.

Tristan quickly caught onto my plan and drove Joey towards me, where he got a face full of pillow. The force of my swing caused him to fall on the hard floor, where he groaned and asked for mercy. I smiled, threw the pillow back on the couch, and began to collect the cards that were scattered on the ground.

Yugi and Téa entered the room, followed by Mokuba. “(y/n), this is Mokuba, Mokuba, this is (y/n),” Yugi said, unphased by Joey's downfall.

I stood up and placed the sloppy pile of cards on the table. "Nice to meet you, Mokuba,” I said, smiling. The raven haired boy smiled back at me, “Likewise, (y/n). Hey, Joey, are you ok? That looked like it hurt,” he asked, looking and sounding genuinely concerned.

“I'm good, don’t worry Mokuba. I'm glad you could make it,” Joey said, reassuring. He stood up and rubbed his back. "So, what are we doing now? Should we play a round of duel monsters?”

"Man, Joey. What is with you and that game? You're not even that good at it,” I said, doing my best to hide my smile. Joey looked at me, aghast. “I am good at it! And what about Yugi? He plays too!”

“Yeah, but he's actually good at the game,” I pointed out with an even voice, before Joey's look of pure offense made me burst out laughing.

“(y/n), please stop teasing Joey like that. You know how he gets,” Yugi sighed, probably wondering why I acted like such a child.

I couldn’t help it, it was too easy to tease Joey. It was entertaining to watch him get so worked up, and what can I say, I'm a sucker for free entertainment.

“It's fine, Yugi. Besides, she's probably just jealous that a noob like her wouldn’t be able to beat a pro like me,” Joey said, obviously confident in his skills.

I kept my cool and looked him square in the eyes. “Is that so? Care to make a wager, then?” I challenged, knowing he wouldn't back down.

“If you win, I will buy you lunch every day for a week. If  _ I _ win, then you-” I paused for dramatic effect “-have to give me a piggyback ride to school everyday for a week.”

Joey was unaffected by my statement. 

“It's a deal. Be ready to buy me a three course lunch tomorrow!” he grinned, obviously motivated by the mention of free food.

“Let's duel!” we shouted in unison.

~time skip to about the end of the duel~

_ This is it, _ I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. All of my most powerful dragons are in the graveyard.  _ If I can just draw my secret weapon…. _

I drew a card and screamed, making Joey jump.

“What is your issue?!” he exclaimed, looking unnerved by my sudden outburst. 

“I can’t believe how much food I’m going to have to buy! This is hopeless, maybe I should just quit.” I looked at my hand and did my best to ignore the fact that I drew my winning card. Making Joey confident in his victory was the key to  _ my _ victory. My plan worked, based off of his smug smile. Yugi, however, looked suspicious. 

“Eh, don’t worry (y/n). Since I’m so generous, I’ll only make you buy me one course meals,” he said, drooling over the thought of food.

“Gee, thanks, Joey. Well, to get this over with, I guess I’ll just put this little guy in attack mode.” I put Decoy Dragon face up in attack mode.

Joey drew a card. He smiled cockily. “Ok, now I attack with my Red Eyes!”

“Joey, wait!” Yugi yelled, but it was too late. My card’s effect had already been activated.

“Not so fast, Joey! You activated Decoy Dragon’s effect! Now I can special summon a dragon with seven or more stars from my graveyard” -I picked up Tyrant Dragon- “and I choose this card! Since it has to have a dragon tribute when special summoned from the graveyard, I will tribute Decoy Dragon.” I cackled, knowing I would win. “Now, your Red Eyes is destroyed, and you lose two hundred life points!”

Joey stood there, dumbfounded. He looked at his cards. “I end my turn,” he gulped.

“Yay!” I drew a card. “Now I attack your life points directly and win! Who’s a noob now, Wheeler?!” I exclaimed, satisfied with my successful strategy.

“Cheer up, Joey. It won’t be so bad,” Téa said, patting Joey's shoulder.

"Wow, (y/n), is your deck  _ all _ dragon monsters?” Mokuba asked, intrigued.

"Almost.”

“My big brother would like this deck! It's just missing the blue eyes white dragon!” Mokuba said, excited.

"That's cool. You have a brother?” I asked, interested. I didn't know he had siblings. His brother must be as sweet as he is.   
  


"Yeah, I could introduce you to him tomorrow if you'd like!” Mokuba seemed very excited. A little too excited.

“Sounds good!” I said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day at School~

The classroom was buzzing with life; students had been instructed to get into small groups to study for tomorrow's test, but most groups just used the free time to chat and mess around.

My group consisted of Tristan and Joey, who insisted he could help us.

"Joey.. are you sure that's right? That doesn't seem right,” I said, puzzled. Math was never my strong suit, and I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew  _ that _ wasn't correct.

“Trust me, (y/n), I know what I'm doing.” Joey twirled the expo marker and then tapped on the whiteboard. “This is how you do it.”

“You say you know what you're doing, but aren't you failing this class?” Tristan asked, amused. I bursted out laughing.

“What was that, you little punk?” Joey threatened, pointing the marker at Tristan. “If you don’t want my help, then fine, but you don't have to make fun of me.” he crossed his arms and huffed.

I grabbed the whiteboard and looked at it. “Ok, I don't get any of this, but this still doesn't seem right, no matter how I look at it.” I looked at the whiteboard upside down and shook my head.

“That's because it's wrong. You have to multiply by ‘x’ before you divide by ‘y’,” a voice said, startling me. I jumped, almost dropping the whiteboard. Joey growled.

I looked behind me. “Who said that??”

“I did. Is your sense of direction as bad as your math skills?” a boy standing next to me said, looking rather cocky.

"Back off, Kaiba,” Joey growled.

_ Oh, so  _ _ this _ _ is Kaiba. _

Joey had told me tales of the rich boy, mostly bad ones, but Kaiba was our only hope for passing.  _ My _ only hope for passing.

“Joey, be nice,” I snapped at him, before turning my attention back to Kaiba, “and yes, I do have a very bad sense of direction.”

Kaiba hummed and walked away.

“WAIT—” I grabbed his arm “—please don't go. We're hopeless, we have no idea what we’re doing. Stay and help? Please?” I smiled, hopeful.

“...fine.” he sat down and grabbed the white board. His cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from my sudden outburst.

“Uh-uh, there is NO way I am working in the same group as  _ him _ !” Joey shouted, dramatically pointing at Kaiba. Luckily for me, most of the class was used to Joey’s outbursts by now, so all we got was a few eyerolls and a glare from the teacher.

Kaiba glared at him. Tristan sat there, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“ _ Joey _ , sweet,  _ wonderful _ Joey.”—now Tristan looked scared—“I don’t know about you, but  _ I _ would like to know what the hell is going on in class and actually stand a chance at passing the test, and Kaiba over here so  _ graciously _ decided he would help us! So I suggest you shut up before I  _ make you _ .” I muttered those last words and glared into his fear-filled eyes to make sure I got my point across.

“Okay,” I turned my attention to Kaiba, “how do I solve this problem?”

~Time skip to end of class~

“I get it! I actually get it! I can do math now!!!!” I grabbed Tristan's shoulders and shook him.

“Oookay, (y/n), I get it,” Tristan laughed slightly, taking my hands off of his shoulders.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. “We should get ice cream! I'm buying!” Joey stopped pouting and cheered. “Alright!” he and Tristan yelled.

“Oh wait no I have the thing today—” I looked at them, watched their expressions fall to disappointment, and winced “—sorry guys. Maybe some other time.”

I gathered my things and began packing up my stuff.

“Kaiba, thank you. I mean it. I don't know what magic you used, but you actually helped me understand something in this classroom. That has never happened before. I'll see you around.” I smiled at him and walked out of the room.

I walked home, happy to have finally understood something, and soon reached my house. 

I opened my phone and texted Mokuba.

**(y/n):** Should I bring my deck?

_ That's a dumb question, _ I thought to myself.  _ Why would I need to bring my deck?  _

**Small Child:** Yeah! Can we meet up at my house? I have a lot of homework so Seto won’t let me leave :(

**(y/n):** Sure! Send me your address and I’ll head over soon!

_ Apparently being able to play a children’s card game is essential in this world. _

That’s when I remembered that Mokuba had told me that his brother would like my deck, and I felt stupid.

I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door.

_ Keys, check. Wallet, check. Phone, check. Ah, I forgot my freaking cards! _

I smacked my head and ran back into my room, grabbing my deck and cursing.

~yet another timeskip, brought to you by the common hatred of math~

I got off the bus and walked for a few minutes.

_ Ding! You have arrived at your destination! _

I looked up and saw that I was in front of a mansion. No, a castle. No, an  _ empire. _

_ This place is huge! _

I opened my phone and texted Mokuba.

**(y/n):** Ha ha, very funny. Where do you actually live?

**Small Child:** Wdym? Did you get lost?

I took a picture of the building in front of me and sent it to him.

**Small Child:** Hold on.

_ Hold on for what? A butler to check me in? Seriously, Mokuba, enough with the games. _

I stared at my phone, irritated, looked up, and saw Mokuba run out of the house and towards me.

_ Well shit _

“You do  _ not _ live here. Mokuba, weren’t you ever taught that breaking into someone else’s home was  _ bad? _ ” I put my hands on my hips and shook my head. “I should have known that you were a hoodlum.” 

“Come on!” he giggled, and started pulling me towards the mansion. “You  _ have _ to meet Seto!”

_ Seto…. I know that name.. Is that off of a movie or something? _

He opened the door and pushed me in.

“Mo- Mokuba! I am able to walk on my own! Jesus, child, how much sugar have you had today?” I asked, slightly annoyed. I looked around and was shocked to see Kaiba walking around in sweatpants and a black, turtleneck shirt.

“Seto, this is (y/n). (y/n), this is my big brother, Seto.”


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked. 

“Uh… (y/n)?” Mokuba waved his hand in front of my face.

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

“Mokuba…” I began, my throat dry. “what is your last name?”

“Kaiba. Did you not know that?”

I rubbed my temples.  _ Was Joey talking about Mokuba when he was telling those stories?  _ I glanced at Mokuba, who looked concerned.  _ Nah, he’s too precious. What about Se- _

My cheeks began to heat up.

_ God I can’t even think his first name without blushing. Kaiba. What about Kaiba? The older one. Man this is going to get confusing. _

“Anyone there?” Mokuba tapped on my shoulder. I continued to stare at the ground. “Um…” he whispered in my ear “do you have to use the bathroom?”

“What?” The question caught me off guard, snapping me out of my thoughts. “No, uh, sorry Mokuba. We already know each other, we have math together.”

“Oh. Well, that makes things easier then. Let’s sit down.” he pulled on my arm and led me towards the couch.

“I’m still able to walk, Mokuba,” I said, chuckling. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and followed him to the living area. There were two leather couches with a beautiful glass coffee table in between them.

Mokuba jumped on the couch. “I still have to do homework, and I’m  _ going to _ ,” he looked at Kaiba, “but I will only do so while you two are conversing. Go on. Talk.” he said, staring at us.

_ Geez, did he do crack or something today? _

I sat down and looked at Kaiba. He seemed uncomfortable, remaining standing. He looked at me and then glanced away. “I should get back to work,” he muttered, before turning around and walking away.

I jumped up to protest, slamming my knee into the corner of their glass coffee table in the process.

I kneeled down and softly punched the floor.

“Ooo, that looked like it hurt. You ok, (y/n)?” Mokuba asked, sounding more entertained than concerned.

“Yeah just give me a sec,” I quickly whispered, still on the ground.

I took a deep breath and stood up, and smacked my elbow on the coffee table.

_ Why, Ra, why do you hate me? _

“You—” I pointed at Kaiba with my uninjured arm “—sit down. Mokuba, shut up.” I glared at Mokuba, who was snickering behind me.

I sat back down next to Mokuba, and Seto sat across from me.

The pain shooting down my arm began to subside, so I opened my purse.

“Mokuba said that you would want to see my deck? It’s dragon stuff so I don’t know if you’re into that or what, but that’s mainly why I’m here.” I handed the deck to Kaiba and looked at Mokuba, who was staring at us intently. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing homework?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to miss you hitting the coffee table again,” he said, grinning. My cheeks became warm again.

“Listen here you little sh-”

“I’m doing my homework! See! Wow, numbers are great!” he quickly started scribbling words on a piece of paper.

I sighed and turned back to Kaiba. “Any thoughts?” I asked.

“It has potential. But too many weak areas.” He carefully handed the deck back to me, not looking me in the eye.

_ What is his problem? Did I freak him out? _

“Oh…” I put the deck back into my purse and stared at the ground.

_ So awkward… _

“So, what do you do in your free time?” I asked, desperate for the silence to end.

“Work.”

“ _ Wow, really? _ ” I asked, sarcasm dripping off each word. “I meant outside of work.” I laughed slightly.

“Go to school.”

_ Ra help me. _

“Are you messing with me?” I tried to catch his gaze but he looked away again. “Ok, let’s try again. What are your hobbies?” I asked, trying to be more clear this time, in case he really wasn’t messing with me.

Kaiba was quiet.

“What’s your favorite color?” I asked.

“...blue,” he mumbled.

“Hey! Now we’re going places! Mine is (f/c),” I said, slightly excited.

Kaiba was sitting next to the ledge of the couch, looking to the side, his hand slightly covering his mouth.

He mumbled something.

“What?”

“How do you know Wheeler?”

“Oh! Uh, I moved here last year, and I met him and Tristan at McDonald’s. It’s funny, actually, Joey and I walked up to the counter at the same time, and we started fighting over who would order first. Long story short, Tristan apologized for Joey’s behavior, I offered to buy them lunch, and we’ve been friends ever since.” I smiled fondly at the memory.

“You two seem.. close,” Kaiba pointed out, now actually looking at me.

“Yeah, I like to think so. He’s like the annoying brother I never had,” I said, grinning. My smile fell as I thought of my own family.

_ Now is not the time for that, _ I thought to myself, forcing a smile to go back on my face.

“So—” my sentence was cut short by Mokuba slamming his book closed. I jumped, winced, and threw my arm up.

“Done!” he yelled excitedly.

I laughed at myself and lowered my arm.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Kaiba was facing me now, staring. It was slightly unnerving.

My thoughts trailed to my family once again, and I shook my head. “I guess it’s just my personality,” I said quickly. Kaiba squinted his eyes and I laughed nervously.

_ Calm down, (y/n). It was just Mokuba, you’re not being attacked. _

I looked at my phone.  _ The next bus will be there soon. _

“I should probably get going, I still need to study some more for that math test tomorrow,” I said, tapping my phone. “Oh! That reminds me. Kaiba, can I get your number before I head out?”

The brothers looked at me, shocked. Mokuba’s jaw dropped, and he looked like he would either start laughing or yell. Kaiba’s mouth was slightly open, and he just looked surprised. His cheeks were flushed slightly.

_ Why is he blushing? All I want is his nu- _

_ O h n o. _

“WAIT, NO, THAT CAME OUT WRONG!” I yelled, embarrassed. “I don’t know anyone else who knows math and I was just wondering if I could get your number, that way I could text you if I didn’t understand something! I should’ve explained that first before just asking for your number I’m so sorry.” I tripped over my words, desperate to explain myself. My hands had come up without my permission, ready to absorb some of the blow if I were hit. I realized the position I was in and quickly lowered my arms.

Kaiba stood up and slowly walked towards me. He gently took my phone out of my hands, added his contact, and handed it back to me. “Feel free to text me if you have any questions. That’s my personal number, so don’t give it out to anyone,” he said, looking as though he were studying me. I nodded and put my phone in my purse.

“Ok. Um, bye. Bye, Mokuba. Thanks for having me,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper, before walking towards the door and leaving.

I briskly walked to the bus stop, got on the bus, got off, walked home, and flopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling.

_ Good job, (y/n). You are  _ _ so _ _ good at making friends.  _

I screamed into my pillow.

_ I am not sleeping tonight. _

I made myself a cup of coffee and pulled out my math book.

_ Time to study, I guess. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like how each chapter has been a little over a thousand words? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there is a panic attack scene in here. If that is not something you should be reading, stop reading once (y/n) reaches the school office, and then it'll be over when you see the bolded time skip. Remember to take care of yourself!

"Walk faster, Joey! We’re going to be late!” I yelled, smacking his shoulders. We were currently in day two of him giving me a piggyback ride to school. Tristan offered to carry our bags so Joey wouldn’t break his back, but Joey was still moving really slow.

“I’m trying! You’re so heavy!” he said, sighing dramatically.

“Oh? So I’m fat, huh?” I asked quietly.

“That’s not what I- OW!” I pulled his hair. “You asked for it, Wheeler!” I yelled. “Now mush!”

“That’s it!” He squatted down. “Off!”

“Fine!” I hopped off of his back with a huff. “Weakling,” I muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear me.

“Oh boy,” Tristan groaned.

“Did ya say something you little punk?!” Joey yelled. I screamed and ran, laughing like a maniac. Joey chased after me, fuming.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

_ I feel like I could do anything! I have so much energy! _

I started cackling again, and soon the school yard was in sight. I looked behind me and saw that Joey was hot on my heels. Then I slammed into something and fell on my butt.

I looked up and saw Kaiba glaring at me. 

“Sorry!” I grinned at him and saw that his glare lessened slightly.

“Why do you look like a raccoon?” he asked, irritation very present in voice.

“Oh my gosh, I stayed up  _ all _ night last night! I know so much math now!” I started laughing again. “I’ve also had ten cups of coffee! Oh speaking of which, I need to pee. Wait, I need my bag. Where’s Tristan?”

I stood up and looked around, but the only familiar face I saw was Joey, who was currently dying from all of the exercise.

“I’ll talk to you later Se—” My eyes widened. “—Kaiba. Good luck on the math genius, test!” I skipped over to Joey, not daring to look at Kaiba after I almost called him by his first name.

“Joey, where’s Tristan? I need my stuff.” I poked his arm a few times. He ignored me, still focusing on catching his breath. Tristan walked up to us, bags in hand.

“Yay! I really need to pee. I also need more coffee.” I stretched my arms out like a child waiting for a piece of candy.

“(y/n), how are you not tired?” Tristan asked, handing me my bag.

“Well, my dear diurnal friend, I have had zero sleep, which in itself makes me hyper, and I have also had a lot of caffeine to keep me awake—” I took a sip of coffee “—which is making me even  _ more _ hyper. I may look like a raccoon, but I will pass this test.” I took another sip of coffee, content with my explanation. “I’ll see you guys at lunch!”

My classes went by quickly. I passed most of the time thinking about Kaiba. He seemed shy around me, nothing like what Joey made him out to be.

_ Man,  _ I thought to myself, completely ignoring what the teacher was saying,  _ he looked hot in those sweatpants. _

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and the beginning of lunch. I stood up, stretched, and walked out of the classroom. I saw Kaiba walking out.

“Kaiba!” I ran over to him when he stopped. “Do you want to eat lunch with us?” I asked, before taking a sip of coffee.

“Not today, (y/n), I’m taking Mokuba out to lunch. Maybe some other time,” he stated. He walked off before I could respond.

I hummed and walked around, looking for Joey. 

_ That was kind of mean, but whatever. I can be annoying and overthink when I drink a lot of coffee. _

I went to take another sip of coffee, and frowned when the warm liquid failed to hit my lips. I opened the travel mug and saw that I was in fact out of coffee.

_ Ugh. Joey, where are you? _

I took out my phone and went on the group chat.

**Psychopath:** Where are you guys? I’m out of coffee :(

I stared at the group for a few minutes and no one answered. I shrugged and began walking to the cafeteria.

_ They’re probably already getting food. _

I walked by the office, carefree, and then I heard yelling.

_ Is that Joey’s voice? _

I walked up to the doors and saw his familiar figure standing there, along with Tristan and Téa. My heart dropped down into my stomach as I slowly opened the door.

“...Joey?” I asked quietly. The yelling came to a stop and Joey whipped around to face me. He looked scared. “What’s wrong?” I asked, a little louder this time.

“(y/n),” a voice behind him said.

_ No. No not him. _

My breathing quickened and I felt a pang in my chest.

“Chris?” My arms started to tingle.

“(y/n), I’m sorry,” he stepped out behind Joey and into my view, “I didn’t know how else to contact you. You blocked me every way possible, which, I don’t blame you, but I had to give you a warning. Dad’s emptying your bank account. I tried to tell him to leave you alone but, you know how he is. He wants you to come home,” his voice was hoarse and quiet, and I could tell he was telling the truth. Knowing that, however, didn’t stop the rising panic in my chest.

“Th-thank you f-for t-telling me,” I stuttered, having trouble putting the sentence together. The side of my right hand became numb.

Chris nodded and walked out the door. Joey walked up to me and looked at me.

“(y/n), let's get you to the nurse’s office,” he said, and offered his hand for me to hold.

Tears started forming in my eyes, and I felt my stomach twist. “I’m going to throw up,” I whispered, choking back sobs. I grabbed his hand and he walked with me to the bathroom. Téa walked behind us, and Tristan stayed to explain the situation to the receptionist.

When we got to the bathroom stalls, Téa walked in ahead of us. I heard a few thuds and crashes, and a terrified girl ran out, clutching her bag.

Téa came out and waved us in. “It's empty now.” She locked the main door so no one would walk in.

I went into the first stall and threw up, my body finally ridding itself of the remainder of the coffee that I had consumed over the past 14 hours. A bottle of water came up by my face, which I gratefully accepted and used to wash out the bitter taste.

My arms were still slightly tingly, but I could feel my hand again.

More tears came out, and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Joey hugged me while Téa stood guard at the door, probably ready to fight whoever tried to come in. I looked up and through tears saw a dent on the stall door. I started laughing.

"Joey, did Téa kick the stall in?” I asked, calming down slightly.

"Wha- oh boy. Téa, come here for a second.” Joey shook his head while Téa walked over. “Did you kick in the door while that poor girl was using the toilet?”

“Yeah. I'll do  _ anything _ for my friends,” she stated confidently with her hands on her hips. She looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Why are ya guys laughing?! You probably scarred her for life, you know. She'll never be able to use the toilet at school again.” Joey looked concerned. This just made me laugh harder.

“Thanks, guys. I feel kind of better now,” I said tiredly, “after school I am going to sleep for a year.”

“You're staying? Are you sure?” Téa squatted in front of me.

“Yeah, I didn't pull an all-nighter for nothing.” I smiled weakly and got up, dusting my skirt off.

**~~~~ time skip to the end of school ~~~~**

“I definitely failed that test,” Joey groaned, his head on the desk. I patted his back.

“It's ok, Joey. I'm sure McDonald's would love to have you,” I said, smiling. Joey groaned again. “In all seriousness, it will be fine. Worst comes to worst, we can find some way to raise your grade if that’s what you want.” I patted his shoulder and stood up. “Do you guys still want ice cream?” I asked.

Joey's head immediately perked up. “Sure,” he said, his classic grin on his face.

"Actually, I have to pass this time. I have to go to work. You guys have fun, though!” Tristan said, before grabbing his bag and leaving.

“Alright then, let's go,” I said, looking around. I wanted to invite Kaiba to come with us, but he didn't show up for class.

~~~ another time skip ~~~

“Joey, if you want me to pay for you, you can only get two scoops. I don't have that much money on me,” I sighed, looking at the flavors. “Go ahead and order.”

“I'll take a scoop of rocky road and a scoop of caramel, please and thank you,” Joey said, excited.

I ordered a scoop of (favorite flavor) and paid for our food. Joey and I started walking towards the park.

“Joey, what bank do you use?” I asked quietly. If my father wanted to take my money, then fine. I'll just make more. “Also do you know any apartments that are empty? I want to move in case he was able to get my address,” I said quickly, before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

“I don't have a bank,” I smacked my head, “and I'm not sure about any apartment buildings that are looking for tenants. I could help you look later, though,” he offered.

I sighed. “I might have to take you up on that.” I chewed on my spoon, nervous.  _ Should I get another job? _

My body reminded me of my lack of sleep by forcing me to yawn. I stood there, irritated.

“Joey, I'm going to go home and sleep for a solid year. I'll see you later,” I said, suppressing another yawn. I threw my cup in the garbage and began walking away.

The walk from the park to my house was short and uneventful. As soon as I got home, I locked the door, put a chair up against it, locked all of my windows, and flopped into bed. I set an alarm for school and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who skipped the scene, here's a recap: (y/n)'s brother, Chris, came and told (y/n) that her father had emptied her bank account and wanted her to come home. This induced a panic attack from (y/n). She, Joey and Téa went to the bathroom, where Téa proceeded to kick down stall doors and scar an innocent girl for life.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a loud thud. “What if something happened to her?!” a muffled voice shouted.

_ Who the hell is yelling this late at night? _

I froze, my heart dropping to my stomach. 

I quietly got out of bed and crawled underneath it. If it was my father, or someone he sent in his place, I couldn’t let them get to me.

I heard another loud thud and a yell. Was my chair keeping the door shut?

_ Maybe I should look and see who it is? I need to pee. _

I crawled out from under the bed and grabbed my bat. That’s when I heard a window break.

_ Shit! Shit shit shit shit _

I did a u-turn and crawled back under my bed. I laid on my stomach, my bat cradled in my arms, and stayed as still and quiet as possible. The curtains were shut, so my room was almost pitch black. Just the way I like it.

I heard a loud crash and a man cursing. Footsteps echoed across the house, followed by the sound of a chair being dragged. The front door opened, its familiar squeaky hinges giving me goosebumps.

I felt cold shivers go down my spine.

_ This is it. This is how I die. Under my bed, clutching an old wooden bat. _

_ No. _

I clutched the bat in determination.

_ If I die, it will be while fighting back. _

_ Man I hope I don’t piss myself. _

Footsteps echoed down my hall. The invader entered my room and stopped in front of me.

“(y/n)?”

I took my chance, and stuck my bat out in front of the stranger. He went to take a step, tripped, and face planted into my wood flooring. 

“Ow! What the hell?” the man cursed. I mentally high fived myself.

His face turned towards my direction, and a pair of blue eyes met mine.

“Kaiba??”

Kaiba slowly got up. “Mokuba,” he shouted, shifting to a sitting position, “she’s in here!”

“(y/n)!!” Mokuba ran into my room and stopped, “Where is she?”

I crawled out from under my bed, and sat next to Kaiba. “Hi, Mokuba. Sorry Kaiba, I thought you were my dad.” I winced and touched his face. “Did I hurt you?”

The skin underneath my hand became hot. “No.” Kaiba gently pushed my hand off.

Mokuba hugged me. “I was so worried! You didn’t answer my calls all day, and Seto said you weren’t at school!”

“What? Wait, what time is it?” I stood up and sat on my bed, grabbing my phone. It was dead.

_ I guess I forgot to plug it in last night. _

“It’s 5 pm. Were you sleeping this entire time?” Kaiba asked, sounding concerned.

_ Aw. I see where Mokuba got that concerned tone from. Wait. _

“Did I just sleep for twenty four hours?? What??” I put my hand on my forehead.

Mokuba walked over to my window and opened the curtains. The light poured into my room, revealing the various piles of clothes on the floor. I hissed.

“Close the curtains! It’s too bright!” I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the evil sun.

I turned away from the window and plugged my phone into it’s charger. I felt my bed dip slightly, and I turned to glare at the source. I squinted, the light still blinding me. It was Kaiba, who had his hand over his mouth. He moved his hand, revealing a smile, and reached his arm out. His hand landed on my head, and my face flushed. He started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, whacking his arm. My cheeks grew hotter.

“(y/n), look at your hair!” Mokuba started laughing as well.

_ Oh gods… _

“Ok, you know what?” I stood up, walking away, “I need to pee. Close the curtains and stop looking at my messy room.” I walked into my door frame. Mokuba snorted. Stumbling backwards, I proceeded to make my way to the bathroom, carefully this time.

_ It feels like my bladder is about to explode. _

I peed and washed my hands. I looked up at the mirror, and saw my disheveled hair.

_ I look like a crazy witch. _

I started laughing slightly, before walking out, not even bothering to try and fix it.

Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting in my living room, chatting. They quieted down when I entered and made my way to the kitchen.

“Are you guys hungry? I’m hungry.” I opened my fridge, and saw nothing in it. 

_ Oh yeah, I need to go shopping. And get another job. And move out. _

I groaned, shutting the door and putting my face on the cool surface. Was it too much to ask to eat breakfast before having to deal with the aftermath of yesterday?

“(y/n), do you have a broom? Seto kind of broke your window earlier.” I looked at Mokuba, wanting to die. My feelings must have been apparent on my face, because he immediately said, “We’ll buy you a new one!”

“It’s fine, Mokuba. I’m planning on moving out anyway.” I grabbed a broom and walked over, sweeping a path to the main pile of glass. “Man, Se-” I coughed and cleared my parched throat, “Kaiba, you really did a number on this poor window.” I sighed and kept sweeping.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. I made a satisfying pile of glass shards, and walked back into the kitchen to grab a dust pan.

“(y/n), you’re moving? To where?” Mokuba asked sadly, his expression falling.

“I don’t know. Maybe somewhere closer to my school? I just can’t live  _ here _ anymore.” I walked back to the pile of glass, and started collecting it into the pan. I poured the glass into the trash, sad that my perfect pile was now gone.

My dry throat made itself known once again, so I walked to the counter and began chugging a bottle of water.

Kaiba watched me, while Mokuba stared at him.

_ Wait a second, I slept for twenty four hours. _

The fact that I had slept through an entire day finally clicked, and I gasped. That didn’t go well with the water I was guzzling, causing me to choke. I started coughing, spitting water all over my counter.

Kaiba stared at me, disgusted. Once I regained the ability to breathe, I wiped the drool off my chin. I ran into my room and plugged my phone in.

I turned it on, and I saw that I had over a hundred and fifty notifications.

_ Oh boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finish this book, would you guys be interested in me continuing it by rewriting it in Seto/Mokuba's point of view?


End file.
